


Dragon Taming

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-18
Updated: 2009-03-18
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has honed his skills over the years</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Taming

**Title:** Dragon Taming  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #24: Dragon  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** Threesome  
 **Summary:** Harry has honed his skills over the years  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Notes(optional):** A special thank you to [](http://unbroken-halo.insanejournal.com/profile)[**unbroken_halo**](http://unbroken-halo.insanejournal.com/) for providing the inspiration for this. :)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Dragon Taming

~

Severus watched as Draco licked his way down Harry's body, exploring with lips and tongue. Harry was trembling, so Severus held him, soothing him as Draco prepared him.

“What’s this?” Draco asked, prodding a mark on Harry's back.

Harry jumped. “Ow!”

Severus sighed. “Dragon burn, brat. Surely you recall the Triwizard Tournament?”

Draco hummed. “Oh, right.” Leaning forward, he kissed the scar. “That was when I hated you. Actually, I hoped the dragon would eat you.”

Rolling his eyes, Severus cuffed Draco even as Harry rolled over, straddling him. “Good thing we’re good at dragon-taming, hm, Severus?”

Severus smirked. “Indeed.”

~


End file.
